


Xiuhun

by xiubeans



Series: XOXO (Xiuharem) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaves his scent, expecting the alpha to follow it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiuhun

"You're back," Minseok says without turning around to face the omega. The unmistakable, musky scent of Sehun is all he needs to know it's him.

"There wasn't much to scout." Sehun dumps his bag on the beat-up couch of the living room and falls on it. He runs long, bruised fingers through messy hair. "Where are the others?"

"They're still scouting. Damn wolves, they can't keep to themselves." The wolves Minseok was referring to were another pack living on the west side of Seoul. Their pack was big, if not bigger than theirs, and controlled the west.

"Dumbasses just don't know where their territory starts and ends." Sehun unwraps a lollipop hidden in his back pocket and pops it in his mouth. Sweet and sour blueberry melts on his tongue.

The dark living room would have given any human a hard time to find their way through the room, but Minseok manages to swiftly maneuver around a lamp and coffee table with ease. Sehun is slow to register that Minseok is in front of him until the latter grabs him by the wrist and pulls him from the couch. "What gives?" Sehun asks, a little irked that his lazing about is disrupted. In the dimness, he feels Minseok feel his slim body through his clothes and red eyes examining him. His heartbeat runs a bit faster.

"Don't act stupid." Minseok roughly nips the side of Sehun's neck, creating a few bruises on pale skin. Sehun gasps, his lollipop falling out of his mouth and left forgotten. "You know fully well that I as the highest rank and you as the lowest rank don't have a chance of having any relationship at all, yet you flirt and mark every thing I own." Minseok's fingers climbs up the small of Sehun's back. "Did you think I'd be clueless as to why my entire room smells like Oh Sehun?" His fingers catch the hair on the back of Sehun's head and pulls back harshly.

"No," Sehun says with a loud moan, hands grappling for purchase of Minseok's clothes. The heavy scent of Minseok floods his nose, leaving him struggling to stand up and his body shaking. He wants Minseok so bad, but he can't just have him. It wasn't that easy. "I just thought it'd take you longer for you to confront me about it."

"Is that why you came back earlier than everybody else? So you and I can be alone?" Minseok pulls a little bit more, causing Sehun to whimper. His tail would be tucked between his legs right now if he was in his other form, but his slender, trembling form was satisfaction enough.

Sehun swallows his pride. Through gritted teeth, he replies with a breathy voice, "Yes." His fingernails search for skin to latch onto. They leave angry crecent marks on the alpha's forearms.

Minseok clicks his tongue. "I should just send you out to re-scout the area I assigned you, but being the kind alpha I am I think I'll take care of this first." He rubs the growing bulge in Sehun's pants. The omega in turn makes a sound of pleasure, voice rising an octave as Minseok unbuttons Sehun's pants open. Without sliding down the fly, he reaches into his jeans and boxers to grab at his erection. Sehun hugs the other's smaller frame to his body as his breath hitches.

"Fuck, hyung," Sehun moans. Minseok wastes no time in teasing the other and quickly jerks Sehun off. He in turn thrusts in time. Minseok's warm hand brings him closer and closer to the climax he's been waiting for ever since he was first introduced to the alpha almost a year prior. He buries his face in the crook of Minseok's neck, taking in the distinct scent of him. The coil in his stomach slowly unravels with each slick jerk of Minseok's hand, the tingle of pleasure coursing through his veins and heat in his lower body.

"Clean your mess up and get back to work," Minseok says just as Sehun came, white painting his black shirt. "And next time we're alone, we might have another session."


End file.
